Blackbird
by Melena Marquis
Summary: OK ok ok, you start reading and you'll see the mistaken Identitys.... There are lots of them... Ummmm... what can I say..? Please R&R!
1. The Death

A Pair of Blackbirds  
  
By Melena Marquis-Noin-Peacecraft  
  
Disclaimer: I won't cry.... so I'll get right to the point. None of the Gundam merchandise is mine. There I said it! Won't my therapist be happy? Anyways... I'm not making any money off of this story! I wouldn't sue me anyways. Somebody already stole all my chocolate sprinkles!  
  
Key  
  
"Saying"  
  
Thoughts  
  
=Scene change=  
  
On with the story!  
  
===  
  
"Thank you," Relena said as she picked up her notes and silently walked off stage.  
  
If she doesn't slow down she'll become sick. She'll work herself to death. Noin thought as Relena moved towards the door of the conference.  
  
Sure enough three weeks later, she could not walk off stage without fainting. Heero, who had been standing by, caught her, and carried her off without saying anything to anyone. Noin just disappeared as this happened, and the concerned audience that left the building did not see her on a vid- phone, or whom she was talking to on it.  
  
"Dr.J please, isn't there something you can do for her? For this peace?" Noin said worriedly. Her face reflected the uneasiness in her voice.  
  
"I can take her here for awhile, but none of the pilots can find out. Understood?" Dr.J replied in a calm, collected voice.  
  
"Great. I'll have to sneak her out, but she'll be there as soon as I can organize it. Thank you so much. Signing off," Noin replied just before turning off the vid-phone.  
  
"Well," Dr.J said. "I can help both, but one must die and the only way to ensure secrecy is to kill then both." Dr.J turned off the vid-phone, and hurried off to finalize the plans. It will be finished.... They will realize who and what they are! He quickly left to finalize the plans for Relena's demise.  
  
===============================================================  
  
As the shuttle lifted off the ground, Noin had a sense of foreboding. This is the only way Miss Relena. I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Heero, who had been pulled off of security detail, due to a threat from the L4 colony, was watching the take off from a laptop in his room. He did not know it would be the last time he saw his innocent Relena. Relena, even though I'm not there I'm still watching over you. I always will.  
  
Heero, I know you thinking that I'm just a peace object to be protected by you, and the other pilots, but I hope someday you come to your senses, and realize that I love you. Relena was thinking of Heero through the whole trip. She did not know that if anything was even slightly delayed by one second her life could be in more danger than it ever had before.  
  
Here we go. I hope the world is ready to lose its peace sooner rather than later. Dr.J thought as he ran through one last systems check. Then he hit a small green button in his hand, the point of no return had come. The last thing Relena saw before losing consciousness was a pair of Cobalt blue eyes coming swiftly towards her.  
  
All of human kind mourned Relena Peacecraft's passing, but only a few mourned Relena Darlian's passing. Of those who really knew Relena, two mourned strongest, but would let no one on Earth or the Colonies see it... Not even each other. Also, of those who knew her, one mourned not at all.  
  
At first the people of Earth and Space blamed one another. Then after a through investigation was done the death of Relena Peacecraft proved to be an undetectable fuel malfunction, the Colonies no longer blamed Earth, and Earth did not hold the colonies responsible for the death of their beloved peace-bringer.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Blue, blue, blue," mumbled a girl in a twin-sized bed. She had been unconscious for a week.  
  
She still mumbles that word, how odd. I wonder why. Dr.J sat by the girl's bedside as he tried to calm her, but she would not be calm and so Dr.J sat and listened to her mumble 'Blue', with an occasional 'Eyes' thrown in.  
  
Suddenly the girl sat up screaming. Dr.J did his best to calm her and as her screaming subsided, sobbing took its place. She slowly rocked with in Dr.J's one good arm. "Who am I?" whispered the girl into the darkness.  
  
So she doesn't remember. That will make my life much easier. "Your name is Reiyna Yuy and you are my granddaughter. You had a slight accident, and we don't know whether you'll recover your memory or not," Dr.J told the girl who was shaking in his arms.  
  
"But why can't I remember?" she asked him. She mentally added Why doesn't this sound right?  
  
Dr.J already had an answer to this. In the week that she had been unconscious he had had a lot of time to think, and come up with answers that were only half solved before. "The accident was mainly to your head, and upper body, the result is your memory loss."  
  
"Ok, I don't know why, but-" Reiyna said as she looked up, into the solitary eye of Dr.J. It was as blue as the ocean, Cobalt Blue. The words popped out of nowhere, and did not seem to be associated with him. "Your eye is..."  
  
"Never mind my child. Are you hungry or thirsty?" Dr.J asked. To Reiyna this seemed weird, as if he did not normally act this way. No, this is right. It's probably just my injury that is causing him to act this way. He will probably change back to normal after I have recovered a bit.  
  
"Here you are Reiyna, you'll need your sleep silly Blackbird," he said as he handed Reiyna a plate filled with food and left the room. Catching a glimpse of something over her shoulder she pulled a lock of her hair over her shoulder and into her face. It was jet black.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Where are they?" Quatre Winner asked Duo Maxwell as he stared at a document on his desk. Those two, of any of us, should be here!" His voice had slowly risen; he did not want to take Relena's position as Vice Foreign Minister! Who would trust an ex-Gundam Pilot that had gone crazy? They (meaning the people of space and earth) would be more likely to trust a "Peacecraft" in name if not deed.  
  
"I don't know where the happy couple is Q-man. They're nowhere to be found," Duo responded. He know the only person more likely to find there two was too busy mourning the girl he had never told he loved.  
  
"Alright, I don't think we'll have problems just yet, but keep trying ok?" Quatre said as he bent to the documents on his desk. If we don't find him... the peace we all worked so hard to achieve will be lost!  
  
Duo quietly slipped out and went to search for the missing prince again; he had the same thoughts as the young man behind the desk.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Weeks went by, but no word came from either of them. Many believed they were being held hostage, but no ransom note ever cam. Others believed the pair to be dead; others' belief was that the couple had eloped.  
  
"Look at this. When the public doesn't know the truth they make it up," said a white-blond man looking at the computer screen in front of him.  
  
"I know," his wife replied. "How much longer?" Noin asked. She and her husband were far from anywhere anyone would look for them. They had come to a small outlaying colony with lots of space to operate unsavory activities in. They had bought a large section of land hear the edge of the bio-dome.  
  
"It shouldn't be long now. They only have to finish the outer shells. Then we can contact the professors to begin sending the fine details along," Zechs replied. He answered the same question every day.... and each day was the same answer, except for today. Today he had said it was close.  
  
===============================================================  
  
As the weeks went by Reiyna didn't remember anything, but her.... grandfather filled her in on almost everything she wished to know.  
  
"Who're my parents?" Reiyna asked as she cooked dinner with Dr.J. She had been trying to figure out how to ask the question that had been plaguing her, because she had never put aside her reservations that her grandfather was telling her the truth. Then she had decided to come right out and ask it. I've had too many things kept from me. It's time to get some answers. She froze on her way to the oven. Now where did that thought come from? Grandfather's been nothing but open with me... and I have no reason to suspect otherwise. She shook off the feeling in time to hear her answer.  
  
"Heero Yuy was your father..." Dr.J said. He continued to talk, but Reiyna no longer listened. The name of her father just sounded to familiar to let go. She decided to come back to it later. And put the thought aside. But she had just missed her mother's name.  
  
"I'm sorry Grandfather," she said. "I didn't hear my mother's name." Reiyna took their dinner from the oven.  
  
"We don't know your mother's name, you were adopted silly Blackbird," Reyina's grandfather said. As he finished setting the table he thought This will take time, she is very attached to her personality, and she could begin to remember, doctors or not.  
  
  
  
"How did I get that nickname?" she asked as she sat down at the table. When will you run out of answers and give me the right ones? All of these answers are wrong.... no matter now right they appear.  
  
"You were trying to fly one day. You said that the bird could have flown right out of the dome, and you wanted to try. The only reason you're alive today is because Odin saved you," he told her. He knew what she was doing, but it was not going to work on him.  
  
"Heh, I guess I was quite the adventurer right?" Here we go. I'm getting close. Reiyna said and thought. "Who was Odin?"  
  
"I guess you were. Odin was in training to help with the war efforts. The day you tried to fly came just before he went into intense training," Dr.J thought to himself She thought she had me there, well this time I'll give her a little something extra of Reyina's life. "Yes, even after Odin left you asked for him, but you would no longer have wanted to see him, because he had to put aside his humanity. Still he often inquired how you were."  
  
"Is the war still going on?" Reiyna asked. When Dr.J nodded she said, "I want to fight."  
  
If she's serious then I had better get started training her. "Are you serious? You want to fight? Its quite possible that you'd die or never regain you memory then," Dr.J said as he hoped that she would say yes.  
  
After a long moment of thought Reiyna said, "Yes, I definitely want to fight. But under one condition."  
  
Oh no. I hope its something I can handle. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"I want to chose who and what I fight for," Reiyna said. Her tone told the old man that she would never move on this.  
  
Dr.J recognizing that this was part of her subconscious memory coming through said, "That's fine. Odin did just that, and he's still fighting."  
  
"Then let's begin in the morning," Reiyna said. When the half mechanical man shook his head, hers tilted inquiringly to the right.  
  
"I have a surprise for you tonight. It will help with your training," he told her. "I've been working on it for a couple of years now, but you can't play with it till morning all right?"  
  
"Ok," she responded. The dinner and clean up were done in silence.  
  
Then as Dr.J led her down a long corridor he said "You were in love with Odin's when we built his, and you always wanted one of your own. So here she is." Now they were at the end of the hall, and as he finished he threw open the doors.  
  
"Oh my, she's lovely!" Reiyna exclaimed. Standing before her shrouded by shadows at the moment was a Gundam.  
  
"What is this Gundam called, Grandfather?" Reiyna asked as she walked towards it.  
  
"It doesn't have a name yet, that is the system's choice, but the designated number is Zero-Eight." As Dr.J watched her he was hoping that this did not knock any memories back into her head.  
  
He need not have worried. Reiyna was only too happy to live in the present for now. Even if I never regain my memory, I have a lot to look forward to. was her last thought as she fell asleep.  
  
===============================================================  
  
The next day they began training. At first Reiyna did not understand anything Dr.J had her do, but as time went on she began to understand.  
  
At first she was not allowed near Zero-Eight, but slowly things changed as the days became weeks, and the weeks turned to months, until finally the months turned to years.  
  
Dr.J watched the peace slip away and the war slowly return. He saw what happened to everyone over the course of five years (Now 7 since the end of endless waltz) that he trained Reiyna. He even saw Zechs and Noin's moves. His new pupil was diligent to say the least, but she was egger to learn. She still had much to learn. He vowed though, that when he released his Blackbird to the wild there would be two perfect soldiers.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Goodbye Dr.J. Since accepting her first mission, Reiyna had begun to worry about whose side to fight on. And there was that strange conversation that she had overheard between a toneless voice and Dr.J.  
  
The two had been quietly discussing a mission for him: a mission to destroy a camp. Dr.J had trained her will, she was sure that he hadn't know she was there.  
  
The Mission is my only concern now. Mission Objective: To watch for seven Gundams, and discover the identities of the pilots. Then I may decide whom I fight for.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"There are too many Heero! You can't go!" Quatre yelled over the communication lines. "Duo, Trowa, stop him!"  
  
"No," Trowa replied as clam as ever. "Let him go, he won't stop until either they're dead or he is." In the five years since She died, Heero hasn't stopped blaming himself. He wants to be with her, but is too honorable to do it himself. Everyone could see it! They saw the pain of his still being here without her.  
  
Wufei understood Heero's pain; he had lost Meiran the same way. He knew it would be best to let Heero try to find his death, but Heero was too good every time. He killed them all, but never came close enough to death to see her. "Trowa is wrong, we must hold him back!"  
  
Suddenly out of no where "Please Heero, try to think about what Relena would want! She'd want you to go on! Now let's get out of here! You can't remain alive around here right now!" Zech's voice sounded over the link as he put through a video feed link as well.  
  
Five years, I've lived without her! I can't go on, she meant my life, and hers is gone by an accident. I could've gotten her out of. No one could reason with him now, so he ran, straight to the waiting arms of the enemy.  
  
They followed him of course, and to their surprise there was another Gundam already waiting there!  
  
"Come on Zechs we've got to hurry! There are more coming," a voice yelled over the com. As the battle went on the person in the new Gundam was fighting the soldiers around her she also had to deal with the pilots trying to communicate with her. She could not let them see her face, not yet.  
  
"Alright I think we can relax for a moment," Duo said as Wufei took out the last few suits. "So newbie, who're you? Not many people can make Gundams or fly them."  
  
"Hmmm," said the voice that the new pilot had been using. "I will see you next when you need it." With that the new Gundam flew off.  
  
"Zechs, it appears that the pilot knew you. Explain," Trowa said as the other flew off.  
  
"The pilot is very close to me, and if the pilot wishes to remain secretive. I will comply," the Lightning count said as he followed the new pilot off.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Hmmmmm..... Interesting," said a girl as she watched and listened. The stats, I'm going to need to break into the old OZ records that should have everything I want. I'm glad they were never erased! Let's see, just a little more. Got it! Let's see: Pilots 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05... Download all info. Now back to waiting.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"I really wanna know who was in that Gundam! Let's see what do I know about him? He knows Zechs and is very close to him. Hmmmm.... Only one person I know fits that description, but he's dead!" Duo said as he sat in the kitchen while Hilde cooked.  
  
"I don't know what all you guys were doing, but let's try to forget battles until the next one," Hilde said as she slammed a plate down in front of Duo.  
  
"Awh, Hilde. Ok, babe, I'll forget it, but you have to stop being sore about not being able to help in the fight against the Space Forces." Duo responded to her anger. Then he began to gobble the stew in front of him.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Come on Trowa, we're up in a few minutes," Cathrine said as she looked over her knives. She was used to his disappearances. Now that the war had started the troop was always ready to adopt members, exchange news, drop members, or go into hiding. Cathrine was their main link to the Rebels. "Trowa?"  
  
"He's gone again Cat," the circus clown that stood in for Trowa with the animal act. "He'll be ok right?" the girl had a sad look on her face.  
  
"Of course he will Xy. He's a Gundam pilot. He's blown himself up and survived. He'll continue to survive," Cat said as she walked over to look at the audience. Upon seeing exactly whom she wanted to get to do the knife act with her she closed the drapes.  
  
===============================================================  
  
I wish I knew who I am. Maybe this circus will jog my memory. All I have is a name: Reiyna Yuy. The girl with extremely short black hair had been wondering who she was for years. Ever since she was very little she had only known the name, but she had never told anyone who she was. Now here at the circus she could relax, and not feel like eyes were on the back of her head all the time.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Unknown to the raven-haired girl, a man was watching her. He was working for someone who had kept tabs on her since she was little. She was quite a pretty thing to bad Mr. M didn't want her messed with. She would have been fun to ... play with.  
  
Here comes the knife-throwing act. He settled in to keep an eye on his charge, and the show. He'd heard she was quite pretty. What's she doing now? he thought as she headed into the stands.  
  
"Here everyone! I need some help!" shouted Catherine as she looked around the stands. "My partner became very ill a little while earlier, and I need a replacement for this show! Any volunteers?" A few daring teens raised their hands, but she noticed that her choosing was not among them. "Alright, thank you all, but here's my new partner," Cathrine said as she laid a hand on the raven-haired girl's head.  
  
What's she doing? Why did she pick me? thought Reiyna as she followed the knife thrower down the rest of the stairs. I didn't have my hand raised, and many others did!  
  
"Alright miss, what's your name young woman?" said the circus master. He never knew which routine she would pull, mostly because of Trowa, but....  
  
"My name is Marissa," said the raven-haired girl. I've never given out what little I remember, and I won't start now.  
  
"All right Marissa, you can all me The Cat," Cathrine said to the taller girl as she led her over to a vertical board shaped and painted like a target. "You just stand right here, ok?"  
  
"Absolutely Miss Cat," she said. She stood against the wall so perfectly still that when Cathrine looked back she could have sworn the girl hadn't breathed.  
  
"Ok, now just stand perfectly still, and I promise this won't hurt a bit!" Cathrine yelled for the audience's benefit. She glanced around quickly scanning for anyone of anything that would tell why she had picked this girl out of everyone there. She smiled when she saw her answer: a man a few rows back with an angry look, who was glaring at her, but glancing over to see if Marissa was still there.  
  
I wonder why he's following this poor girl; she wouldn't even give out her real name. thought Cathrine. As Cathrine took careful aim a plan slowly formed in her mind. Thwack! the first knife hit the wall.  
  
As the game progressed Cat watched the audience, the man, the girl, and her fellow performers. When she had but one knife left she took careful aim, but just as she let the knife go, an elephant trumpeted from another ring, and her hand slipped. The knife lodged itself in the wall knicking the young women in the ear.  
  
Cathrine, apparently shocked, ran over to the girl as the crowd gasped. "Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry! Come, let's get something to help that ear," The young knife thrower exclaimed as she took the girl towards the back of the tent.  
  
===============================================================  
  
As the show went on the man who had been following the girl became more and more worried. What do I do? He thought. Do I go out and around? I might miss her if she comes back here then, Mr. M will punish me severely, and he'll do it anyway if she is hurt severely.  
  
I'm going! He thought just before standing and exiting the big top. As he walked around the side of the tent he kept his eyes open for either of the girls of anyone who might want to send him away.  
  
As he looked around eh didn't see anyone, but when he got nearer the trailers he began to see people in and out of costume. He tried to profess an air of having to be there and hating it, when he was stopped suddenly. "Hey you! You're not one of us, or our friend!" Called a masculine voice from behind him. Upon turning around he saw the most muscular man he'd ever seen so muscular he was ugly.  
  
Oh no! It's the guy who was watching her! He must've headed back this way when he thought she wasn't coming back. Thought the young knife thrower when he looked to see whom The Animal Carrier had stopped. "Come on, Marissa. I've got some ointment that will help that ear, but it's in another trailer." Cathrine said to the thin girl.  
  
What happened to her? thought Marissa. All of a sudden she's quite worried over something. I wonder if it has to do with me? She thought the cut was ok... not deep enough for stitches. As the raven-haired young woman let the brunette lead her to another trailer she began to see a pair of eyes in her mind's eye. Other than the name they were all she remembered. When she saw them they were a lovely shade of blue, they seemed to be looking right at her, but if she looked at them for a long time they slowly changed and appeared to look right through her.  
  
"Hello, anyone awake in there?" asked Cathrine as Marissa suddenly came back to the present. Cathrine had led the girl to a good-sized trailer. She had also grabbed an extra half-baked clown and told him to drive, and to head for the spaceport saying that she was going after Trowa, and the girl was just a friend from long ago who would be going as well.  
  
"Are we moving?" asked the girl who called herself Marissa.  
  
"Yes, we're headed for the space port, and whether you like it or not you're coming to Earth with me," said the performer. She had said the statement with such finality that no one dared argue with her.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Let's begin. I'll work backwards through the pilots, before proceeding chronologically through the One Year War. Thought Reiyna as she pulled up the file on Chang Wufei, 05. As she read through the short biography she watched the bar showing how much of the page was complete.  
  
Reiyna slid down the page, and stopped over one of the many pictures. Hmmmm, a bit scrawny for a warrior, but then so am I. He - he seems - no, he just has one of those faces.  
  
She hit the icon that would show 04's file. Hmmmm.... 14, He was quite young when he started. Wonder what he looks like. Just before she scrolled down the page a flash of blond hair and warm blue eyes showed itself from deep within her memory. When she saw the picture of him she thought Oh well, he was almost as famous as my dad so I probably saw him at some point or other.  
  
As she moved to call up Trowa Barton's file though she heard a voice in her mind "Thank you very much Miss Relena. I'm sure Heero and I -" the voice faded off she thought Why was that voice familiar? And why did I feel as if it were talking to me when it was clearly speaking to someone named Relena. After shaking off the eerie voice and feeling she hit the icon, and got up to get a pop from the fridge.  
  
Upon returning she was the document was completely loaded. She sat down her Coke-a-Cola and began reading Pilot 03, Code name and life: Trowa Barton, Birth Name: Trinton Bloom (Unconfirmed), Age 24. He was the oldest of the original Gundam Pilots then he would have been 17. Weight and height are both slightly over average for the pilot of a Gundam.  
  
What- suddenly two pictures seemed to over lay on the computer. On one of pictures you could only see half of the boy's face, the other side showed a clown mask. "No, my computer must be a little off," said Reiyna just before hitting the 02 button.  
  
She watched the text slowly open on the page. Duo Maxwell: pilot of 02. Nationality: American, US of A. Age 22, Ht and Wt. both typical for a Gundam pilot. Personality: joker, lags for one chosen for this honor. "Come on, Rel-sama. Please, he'll hurt me. You know Heero, he's - " the voice... chestnut hair... and violet eyes.... Reyina's eyes skimmed down the page.... and stopped on the picture. She had seen that braid, the eyes, only they hadn't been as intense as now.  
  
She knew that she had seen him before. Well, maybe he came to visit Odin, or maybe he is Odin part of the intense training could have been plastic surgery, and in any case. I don't remember him. Ok, next pilot, 01. She moved the mouse to click on the icon... when the phone rang.  
  
She quickly clicked before getting up to answer the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Rei? Have you looked over the files?" she knew in an instant that it was her grandfather.  
  
"That is what I am doing now," she replied in a very toneless voice.  
  
"How many have you done?"  
  
"I am in the middle of the originals, I have yet to look at the one from OZ."  
  
"Good, I wanted to let you know, there will be more after you."  
  
"Of course, I understand," Reiyna replied still as toneless as her grandfather.  
  
Click, the phone began dial-toning again. When she walked back to her computer she thought. Sheesh Grandfather, if you didn't want me looking at 01's data why not delete it off the OZ files? Her computer had been turned off.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Well, who else could possible fly one?" said the chestnut-brown haired boy as he leaned over the darker brunette's chair. "You have to have the ability and be accepted by the machine. Who, besides the six of us, fit that description?" Duo was fairly yelling by the end of this.  
  
The man sitting before the computer was used to the tirades, and ignored them. "Duo, we have to find him, yelling will not help. If you can sit down and try to locate where Zechs was the whole time." He went back to being quiet. Relena, I need your blessing now from wherever you are. I don't think I can do this alone. Maybe your still alive there wasn't enough evidence to do testing on.  
  
"Alright," Duo said as he sat down. "Let's see, Limited number - Wait a minute! What are you doing?" Duo said jumping up and running over to Heero's desk, but by the time he got there the windows had been minimized. "Come on, what are you doing?"  
  
"Duo," Heero said as his face slipped into Heero's Patented Death Glare.  
  
"Ok, already. I'll go do my work you play around. Just see if I let you in on the next thing," Duo said as he walked back to his computer. 


	2. Dead Rising - Past and Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam! don't make me start this again! Ok... anyway... I also don't own Mercury Rising (which really only appears in the chapter title, but I wanted to make that clear to the slow people..... but I'm sure none of you reading this are slow!) ok.... anyway I only own the plot line, and Marissa/Reiyna... Jabre and Marissana are based on 2 of my friends so they get credit for that....  
  
On with the show!!!  
  
  
  
Dead Rising - Part 1: Family  
  
Everyone tore through the house, towards the scream. when Quatre and Reiyna arrived they saw that Trowa was already there along with three other boys that only Quatre recognized, and one girl that seemed familiar somehow, to Reiyna. Two other girls were also there in military style clothing. "What's wrong?" Quatre asked as Trowa pulled Cathrine into his arms.  
  
*No. It couldn't have been. She is dead I - my eyes must be playing tricks on me!* Cathrine thought. "It's nothing. I thought I saw something, but I didn't What I saw couldn't have happened anyway," Cathrine said.   
  
"You're shaking, come on let's go up to your room. Maybe get you a glass of warm milk to put you to sleep," Trowa said slowly leading her over to the stairs. He glared at the mixed and stunned group over his partner's head.  
  
Duo didn't take the hint, "That scream sure - " Trowa saw Dorothy punch Duo in the gut. Trowa smile over his shoulder at her in gratitude. Then they were gone.   
  
"Stupid onna, interrupting us from our work twice!" said a man who appeared to have an oriental background. His hair was slicked back into a short ponytail. He turned and started down the stairs with a disgusted snarl.  
  
Duo, who had finally gotten his breath back said "Dorothy, what'd you do that for? I was just - "   
  
"Making a donkey's behind of yourself!" Dorothy said interrupting him. "If Cathrine says its nothing we should respect her about it."  
  
"Hmmmm...." said a boy, with dark brown hair that hung over into his eyes. Then he turned a corner and left.   
  
"Alright. We know Cat wouldn't scream for no reason, but it might have been her reason. Maybe she's not endangering us by keeping it from us," said a dirty blond. She appeared to have a relationship with Pony-tail, as she was standing near the basement stairs looking longingly after him. She also seemed older than the rest.  
  
"Yes, you're right of course Sally. Come on Shinigami let's get back to work! don't say one word to Wufei alright!" said a girl with dark blue hair, and long bangs. Her uniform, just like Duo's was slightly rumpled, from being thrown around or ...... other things, Reiyna didn't know. She dragged the boy, by his braid, down the stairs.  
  
"Hey come on Hilde, let the hair go!" was the last thing the group heard the braided boy say.  
  
"Well, two of us had better get back to work as well," Dorothy said looking towards sally before proceeding down the stairs.  
  
"Most of them aren't normally this cold shouldered, at least the girl. You were a big surprise to everyone. Will I got to get back to work," said Sally before following Dorothy.  
  
"Let's go back to the kitchen and finish dinner, all right?" Quatre said quietly before taking her arm and leading Reiyna from the room.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"No, no. She's dead. I killed her with my own hand. I watched, even though I gave her a quick painless death," Cathrine said as she rocked in Trowa's arms quietly babbling to herself.   
  
*I wish I knew that she was talking about. She's not making any sense. I want to help her....* Trowa thought. He knew she was babbling about her time as an assassin. "Shhhhh...., shhhh. Cat please you're the only thing holding me to this war. I need you here..."  
  
"Trowa," Cathrine said as she calmed down. "I'm going to tell you what I saw, but you won't believe me. When I was about ten my time as a trained assassin started. My first assignment alone, I was sent to kill my teacher. I performed the job with as little poison as I could manage, and still make it painless for her. she died in my arms," Cathrine whispered as tears cascaded down her face. "Then tonight when I topped the stairs I looked out the window, and there was my teacher. I screamed , and shut my eyes. Then when I looked again she was gone," Cathrine said turning her head away. "I know. It sounds ludicrous."  
  
No, it doesn't," Trowa said turning her face towards his. "What sounds crazy is that you don't believe you eyes." He said softly before kissing the crying brunette.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
*What - never mind. It's not near here. I won't be discovered. I need the location of the Gundams. Then I can get out and compare them to mine, although from the way Dr.J sounded as if mine were superior. Ahhhh, found it. I wonder what's gonna - *  
  
Just at that moment the door handle to the room began to turn. *No time to think now.* The dark haired girl thought just before she disappeared through the window.   
  
As the door opened a man with deep brown hair and eyes as cold and blue as ice walked in. *Maxwell left the window open, why he does that I will never know. What - something's wrong in here. I'm not quite sure what it is though.* Thought the young warrior as he looked around. *All of the crates are still here. What about the unpacked stuff?* Heero thought as he walked around the sealed crates, carefully observing his environment. *What's this?* He thought as he saw a small phone cord. *Has Duo been sneaking a look at his porn? I'll bet that's what happened, and instead of taking a cold shower, he just opened a window in the dead of winter!* Heero grabbed the wire and the guns he had come for, and turned to head towards the basement.   
  
*That was too close, I may have been able to take care of one of two but a house full of soldiers, no I could not handle that many.* As Relena shifted through her things she found her connection wire missing. *Dang it! They'll know someone was in there! I can't rest till I get back to the house, if they go looking for people...* She ran quickly down the streets, towards her house in the apartment complex, just outside of the compound.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
"Maxwell," said Heero as he tossed the guns towards the Chinese man. "Were you in the garage recently?"  
  
"No," Duo said turning from the computer. "Why are you asking?" he said turning defensive.  
  
"Duo!" Hilde shouted dropping the gun to the floor, and grabbing the knife at her waist. "Get over here! I'm tired of it," Hilde yelled advancing on Duo. Just as she was a few steps away, barely out of knife reach, Trowa grabbed her around the waist as Cathrine dodged for the knife.   
  
"Baby, I swear I haven't. I've been too busy with you, with the war," She said looking around frantically, "You know that!" No one really looked like they believed him.  
  
Suddenly a loud creak rang through the room and a bundle of arms and legs fell through the window.  
  
Dead Rising - Part II (Family)  
  
  
Suddenly a loud creak rang through the room and a bundle or arms and legs fell through the window. As the figure gathered itself up it became apparent that the thing was a girl. "Hello my name is... Marissana ...Yuy, sister of your .....Heero Yuy," she said. Her hair was brown , down to her hip, and pulled into a pony-braid. She was taller than anyone in the room by a good six inches, if not more.  
  
After period of stunned silence the boy walked over and pushed back the girl's bangs, they seemed impossible to keep out of her eyes. "Your eyes,...." was all he said.  
  
"Do you remember Blackbird?" she whispered so quietly that Heero barely heard it. She stared back into his eyes unaffected by the coldness she saw there. *So my adventure begins. I want to get this over with. When I was promoted to Special Actions Corp, I didn't think I'd be doing spy work.* She thought.  
  
Turning bay to the room he said. "Yes, she's my sister," and started up the stairs. *How did she find me? I was confident I covered my tracks, and when I was untrained Dr.J covered it. He doesn't do anything by halves.*  
  
As he walked up the stairs, leaving the others to deal with her, he continued to think on what had happened *Could it have been her in the garage?* He paused at the top of the stairs to the second story. *Relena, I need your strength and will, and DREAMS, even more now than before.* He continued down the hall and into his room. He clicked on the screen a few times and up popped a picture of Relena. *This war has taken more of a toll on your brother and me, then anyone else. It started with your death even it no one could have found out about it. Oh Relena...*  
  
======================================================================================  
  
Down in the basement, "Well what do we do with her?" asked Duo as he stared at her. *She's incredibly gorgeous. Even more so than my angel! And what incredible timing, I would have been beaten if not for her.  
  
"We can make some room. Trowa and I have been sleeping together awhile, so I easily vacate my room for his," said Cathrine as she returned Hilde's knife to her.  
  
"What about the onna upstairs?" Wufei asked.  
  
"She can move into Sally and Dorothy's room," said Hilde as the knife disappeared. "There's another 2 beds in there." Hilde walked back over and picked up her gun, sliding it into the holster on her thigh.  
  
"I do have a place to stay, but I would like to fight. I'd need the training though. All I've had is self-defense from the same man that taught my brother," said Marissana. "Please, just allow me the training I need..... I'll provide the rest on my own."  
  
"Stupid onna! No one leaves without an escort, unless you're one of us," Wufei said. *Onnas, they're popping up everywhere. First Trowa's onna comes, not so bad, except she brought the other onna, who kind of looks like, Heero's dead onna. Now her, when will things stop going crazy?*  
  
"Alright, then, I'll stay here till you all deem it worthy for me to help you," said the confident girl.  
  
"Ok Miss..... Yuy," said Dorothy. *That doesn't sound right! Gundam Pilots aren't supposed to have any living family.* "You'll carry your share of the work.... Go up and tell Quatre and .... Marissa, that there's another mouth for dinner. Did you leave anything outside from your tumble?" Dorothy said with smirk. *Two new girls to tease! What fun, I'll have fresh to play with!*  
  
Marissana put on a lop-sided smile, "NO, I made sure I brought everything down with me. Alright, I'll go up to the kitchen and see what I can do."  
  
After she had gone up the stairs Sally got off the computer, and approached the small group. "I ran her image through all the data bases I could. I came up with the repeated result Stacey Lowe," Commander Po whispered to the group. "Born and raised on Colony L1, presumed dead by explosion during the war, before dying she worked for Sapphire."  
  
"Sapphire? The guys we're fighting? The Gem of Space?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Hilde smacked him upside the head, "don't shout. She'll wonder what we're doing. So is her a traitor or a spy?"  
  
"Stupid onna, if she deserted she's weaker than the rest of you onnas, but if she's a spy she's stupider," Wufei said settling an arm around Sally. *My onna is neither as stupid nor as weak as this..... Marissana Yuy.*  



	3. 

The Dead Rising: Part III - An old friend.  
  
DC: I don't own Gundam anything. Let's leave it at that alright? ::glares at the readers::  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
BOOM! An explosion rang out around the airport, panicing hundreds. Everyone infact, except the ELS officer and the one who caused the explosion. *Hmm, greedy little thing wasn't she? I was hoping to see it, but oh well. I have bigger fish to fry.*   
  
A silent shot rang out, and the unpaniced man slid quietly to the ground. A young woman ran out into the hall and carried him off. No one areound woud remember, they were too scared, but the security cameras would remember.   
  
======================================================================================  
  
"Wake up," said the pale faced young lady. *He's absoulutely useless like this!* "Come on!"  
  
"An angel," said the man as he woke up. *Eyes as green as the trees after a spring shower, hair as black as night! She is all-* "Ow!" *Where'd these thoughts come from?*  
  
"Come on you got to wake up! That knock out serum had quite a time with you, I wouldn't be surprised if they laced it with a 'love potion' either." said the woman as she carried a man of about her same height, out of the storage unit in the airport hanger. *SpaceQueen is on the other end, nean the doors. This guy is too heavy for my liking, but that'll change.*  
  
Reiyna half carried half dragged the man to her Gundam. "In you go. The rest of it should wear off soon." She strapped him into the restraints in the back of the cargo area. *This wan't built for people, but oh well* the young woman climbed the rest of the way up the suit, and proceded to take off, with no one the wiser as to what she'd done.   
  
======================================================================================  
  
"Come on wake up," said Marissa's look alike. *I don't need this now! Seventy-two hours is NOT a long time! I will believe that!* The young woman walked, into the warehouse and slowly observed the five Gundams in front of her. Wing I Custom (W1C), Deathscythe Hell Custom (DHC), Heavy Arms II Custom (HA2C), Hard Sand Rock Custom (HSRC), and Shenlong Nataku Custom (SNC). *All very well built, these are senquincial suits, they learned from their mistakes on the old ones! Mine's a prototype more advanced than any of the zero systems.* (Yes, all the boys can fly zero systems without going nuts now.)   
  
As she climbed into the W1C she had a sudden headache. *"Heero,"* a voice sounded off in her head. *My voice! "Promise me you won't -"* the memory ended, *What happened? That voice was mine, but why would I speak to my fatther that way? No, I wasn't speaking to my father. Those eyes, they go with the ...* She slumped over in the cock pit of W1C.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
"No, its not time yet. Not yet, we can't be having you remembering true pacifism, even if now you can make an educated guess," said a man quietly. He was sitting behind a large desk. His hand fell to th printout, at the top were the words: RELENA DARLIAN-PEACECRAFT, TEST SUBJECT 07. BRAIN ACTION: 12.12.201 23:25.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
*Now let's see, I've got everything but dinner done, and she should be home anytime now so...* The 'kidnapped' man headed off to fix dinner for the two of them. *Hmmmmm...* He thought as he moved ingredients to the table. *I wonder if she even exists, may ideal girl. Let's see... slightly taller, and younger. She'd definetely be more optomistic then me, but that's all I really want definetely.*  
  
"I'm back," called a voice as the door opened up. "I - oh - your already on dinner."  
  
"Yes," he said. "Didn't you project that you'd be home a little earlier?"   
  
"Yeah, just a small delay. Nothing to wory about," was all the response that came from the black-haired girl at the table. "Here let me help." She grabbed the mashed patatoes away from him and began mising them and browning the meat. "Get the pan and grease it, then bring it over here."  
  
"Something's wrong," he said as he followed her instructions.   
  
She stopped stirring as she said, "yes, I don't remember my past... I have no knowledge of who or what I was. I thought Dr. J was telling me the truth, but the other day I looked for records. There wasn't even a Mrs. Yuy! She stopped speaking long enough to collect her thoughts. "My supposed Grandfather is always talking about the places my adopted parents took me." She stopped speaking again as tears began to strem down her cheeks.  
  
"Why don't you do something abot it?" asked the older man as he pulled her head to rest on his shoulder. "You could run your own fingerprint through the databases..."  
  
She pulled away and looked up at him, then turned and ran toward her laptop in the living room. After bringing it into the kitchen she ran up the stairs for her fingerprinting kit. The man wnt back to fixing dinner satisfied he had helped the female Gundam pilot.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
"Hey old friend," Quatre whispered to Sandrock as the other pilots and he entered the warehouse where they kept their Gundams.  
  
"Hey! Mine's geen tampered with!" shouted Duo as he crawled into DHC.   
  
"Mine as well!" Quatre yelled back.  
  
"Heero upon hearing this, didnot immediately crawl into his Gundam, but began checking for fingerprints. *Who ever it was had to have left some clue!* "Trowa! Check the security cameras!" *What's this?* Heero's hand wa tangled with a black strand of hair.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
"Slow down! The records will still be there when you're done," Said the kidnapped Jabre to his dark-haired friend. "Come on, dinner's done... you need to eat." When we didn't get any response he turned to see her still engrossed in the computer. "Come on close the computer, or come and get it and take it back to the computer." When he still got no response he walked over and grabbed her by her shirt collar. "You had your chance to do it willingly, but-."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll eat," the girl said as she grabbed a plate from him and started filling it with food. She stuck her tongue out at him as she walked back to the computer. "Here we go." She sat down at the table and looked at ther computer.   
  
"99% - 100% complete. One match found," said the computer back at her. "Open all files?"  
  
"Yes, open all files," the crow-headed girl said and repeated the comand.  
  
"Complying...The computer said. "Unable to comply. Access level of General or above required."  
  
"What?!" she shouted. She hit the access button, but the response came up negative. "No! You're are supposed to tell me who and what I am!" Her fists came down on either side of the laptop, creating cracks in the table.  
  
"So that didn't work. We keep trying," said Jabre. "Finish your dinner and we'll work on a plan." He took her shoulders and forced her into the chair. "Eat, then you can go blow something up."  
  
Dinner was finished in silence. "Alright, go ahead. Now that you have some energy," Jabre said. Her plate flew across the room and hit the wall. "Well, there goes the china," he said as she walked out of the room.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
*Black hair, extremely long black hair, Marissa.* Heero's thoughts ran, trying to figure out how she would know where to find W1C. *the computer cord...but no one left her alone, except for during the dinner preparation, Quatre gets so wrapped in the cooking that he loses the world.* "Guys, I think I know who was here. I want to talk to everyone..." He said this as he crawled out of Wing One.   
  
"So what'd you find on the tape?" Duo asked Trowa as he came out of the room where the tapes and equipment were.  
  
"Nothing," Trowa said quietly in reply.  
  
"But we rigged this place!" Duo said.  
  
At the same time Quatre said "Who-"  
  
"Marissa," Heero replied to Quatre's statement completely ignoring Duo.  
  
"How do you know?" Duo asked. He cocked his head to one side. Heero merely held up the strand of black hair.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
"Feel better?" asked Jabre when the raven haired girl walked back in. She was more relaxed, but he could see where tears had rolled down her cheeks. Her knuckles were bloody from punching what he didn't know.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I didn't notice my hands until I calmed down." She slumped into a chair and laid her head back on the chair. "Thank you for just letting me get it out of my system."  
  
"Not a problem, I'm always here for you." Jabre told her. He put a hand on her sholder. "We will find out who you are."  
  
*He's way too wrapped up in me. He needs a life of his own. I vow if I ever find a girl that he loves I WILL let her live even if it means sacrificing my own life!* "Thank you. I will find a way to repay you," the ravin haired girl said so strongly that he couldn't deny her words.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
"When will the next attack come?" came a voice from the bathroom. Out walked a woman with dark purpleish-blue hair. She had a towel wrapped around her, and had another in her hair.  
  
A man was laying on the bed, a laptop open in front of him. To his wife's question he replied "Two days, at the L1 colony, but Rebel intervention is not expected." He looked up at her, his white-blond bangs fell into his eyes. "Anxious to go riding agin?"  
  
"Not without you," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at the computer. I'm not ready to fly by myself."  
  
"Oh, what's this?" the long-haired man said as he glanced at the screen. "Well, you'll get your chance of battle tomorrow. The Rebels are attacking Sapphire quicker than planned."  
  
The two smiled at eachother, before becoming lost to the world.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
"See, I told you I could fight," Marisana said to Dorothy and Sally. The two women were teaching the new girls how to defend themselves. Cathrine had gone off on her own. "I had quite a bit of formal traning."  
  
"OK Marissa, your turn," Sally said, completely ignoring the other soldier.  
  
Dorothy on the other handis one we all know takes offence at everything. "Marissana," she said with a smile. "Come over here. Sally is a push over compared to me." Her saber whistled from its sheath near the door. Then Dorothy grabbed another from the wall and tossed it to the girl.  
  
"Dorothy don't kill the girl. You both need a good duel, but we don't need you hurting our side," Hilde said as she walked in. "Sally, you're due in the Safe Hotel in 30 minutes. I'll take over from you here."  
  
"Thanlks," Sally, who had taken over from Trowa, said, as she walked out. The clash of sabers following her to her bad chamber. *Dorothy still hasn't calmed down in the seven years since the beginning of the One Year WAr. You would think that she would see enough death, destruction, and carnage to kill her, but no, she just enjoys it!*  
  
Sally prepared for her meeting with the highest RAO's (Rebel Army Officers). Her practice slothes were changed for a crisp clean uniform. She began to rebraid/twist her hair when she heard noinse from downstairs. She ran to the stairs to find out what had happened. She looked down and saw that Duo had Marissa by the arms and Heero was quietly questioning the girl. The noise, she saw, came from Wufei, who was yelling at Quatre. "What's going on?" she hollered down the stairs.   
  
"This stupid onna-lover left a spy alone in our midst! Marissa found the location of our Gundams when she was supposed to be cooking dinner!" Wufei yelled pushing the man towards the ground.  
  
"What?" Sally said. She had understood what Wufei had said, but didn't fully grasp what was happening.  
  
Trowa answered her question, " when we arrived at the warehouse, we found our Gundams had been tampered with. Heero discovered a black hair, the same shade and color as Marissa's."  
  
"You don't really believe it's her, do you?" Cathrine said from across the room, Marissana and her had heard teh yelling and come in to see what it was about.  
  
*Heh,* Marissana thought, *that long-haired girl coward could no more be a spy than I could...Wait a minute! I am one, where did that come from? I'm becoming loyal to these people not a good idea!* "Guys it was me," she said, knowing she was digging herselfin with her assassignment and with her boss. " I found out where they were and went to see them. If you need to kill me go ahead."   
  
"Mission Accepted," Heero said as he pulled out his gum. He gestured for his sister to move out to the car. *Why did my own sister go against me? Did she think, think that I wouldn't kill her for this, just because she is my sister?*  
  
Marissana proceded him out the door to the car. As Heero moved to get in on the passenger side she looked at him inquiringly. "You're driving," was all he said.  
  
They drove into the forest in silence. They came as close as they could to the ELS space base. They got out of the car, and Marissana stood infront of Heero. She smiled at him just before Heero pulled the trigger.  
  
Heero watched her fall to the ground. *I've killed the three people that meant anything to me.* Heero got in the car and drove back to the safe-house.   
  
  
======================================================================================  
  
  
The End... Sorry I took so long guys! I hope to get more up soon! I'm really trying here so give me a break allright!   
  
I'm getting swampped with homework and ... and.. well... It's almost the summer... I'm going to swim and write all summer, that's basically it.   
  
Ok.. well REVIEW... please! ::falls to knees:: ::clasps hands together:: I'm begging u to review!!  
  
Allright all done... thx!! 


	4. Dead Rising - Part III (The Death)

Dead Rising - Part IV (The Death of the Raven-One)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of Gundam wing. I do own Jabre, Heero's sister, and the original Blackbird, not the amnesic.   
  
::Alright, I can't worry about my problems. I have to worry about the war. Let's see… The next base hit is in three hours all by myself.:: "I'll be leaving in about two horse for the base just North of here in the Woods. Follow me… you chose when to set the explosions off, but try not to kill me." Said the black-haired, female, Gundam pilot, with a grin.   
  
I'll do my best. It's kind of hard to miss that suit of armor of yours though," Jabre said as they walked out the door.   
  
The girl ran around the back to Space Queen, her Gundam. She flew off and a few minutes later Jabre took off in the van. Already preparing to set off explosions.   
  
  
Duo as usual, was asleep at his post, when suddenly an alarm went off on the monitor, "What?" Duo yelled as he fell off the chair. "I didn't do it!" he mumbled as he climbed up the table to peer at the monitor. "GUYS!" he yelled "Someone's attacking the ELS base!" Trowa walked out into the hallway. Heero came out from across the hallway, followed closely by Quatre and Wufei.   
  
Sally, hearing the commotion from upstairs, ran down to the basement to check it out. The other's all ran back into their rooms to dress. Two minutes later Sally ran up the stairs, as every one came out of their rooms. "An unidentified Gundam is attacking the ELS base that is closest," was all she said before the boys went running down the hall to join in the attack. The girls began moving troops for an assault on the base.   
  
  
As the battle against the Northern ELS base raged on, our amnesiac female pilot watched the explosions from the corner of her eye. ::Thank you Jabre, you came through for me yet again. Well, well, what's this, the organized pilots coming to help me?::   
  
"Pilot, identify yourself please," came a voice over the comm. Sys. She flicked the switch that would turn audio on, but not visual.   
  
"I am the pilot OM08. I have no other name," she said. "I will fight openly on the side of the Rebels, but I will not join you."   
  
"Let's skip the intro, k?" Duo said. "I just wanna blow this joint so I can get outta here!"   
  
The battle continued on in a frenzy , and no one said a thing. Then suddenly one of the explosions that Jabre had been setting off misfired a little to close to the Space Queen. Jabre's friend was blown from the cock pit.   
  
Well, am I doing a good job of killing everyone off? I know this one is extremely short, but, I just wanted to get it up!   
  
R&R please  
  
~Mel   



	5. Dead Rising - Part IV (Another Death)

Dead Rising - Part V (The Rise of Sisterly Love)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of Gundam wing. I do own Jabre, Heero's sister, and the original Blackbird, not the amnesic.   
  
::I can't move. I can't breathe. I'm dead, or will be soon. Heh, the great Marissana, killed by her assignment.:: Suddenly the girl so near death felt a great shock within her mind. ::My name is Stacey Lowe, and my brother really is Odin Lowe Junior who now calls himself Heero Yuy. That would be why it was so easy to ingratiate myself with him, he still re- ahhh!:: The pain in Stacey Lowe's head knocked her out.   
  
===============================================================  
  
"Blast!" yelled a man from behind the desk. "The chip in 09, just shut down. Why?" His fingers got a read out of the life systems with in Stacey Lowe. She had been shot just to the right of her heart. The bullet was stuck between heart and lung.   
  
===============================================================   
  
::Alright. I'm alive, but can I move?:: The Raven-one thought as she lay on the ground. She slowly began to move and stretch. She looked around, the blast had thrown her far from the fighting, and on into the woods. She slowly stood and noticed her left arm was dangling at an odd angle.   
  
::It's broken.:: She thought as she walked over to a tree. ::This will hurt, and I might not get it right, but -:: Just as the Raven-one was about to set her own upper arm, she heard a moan from near by in the woods.   
  
"Is someone there?" the Raven-one called. Her only answer was an agonized moan. She followed the sound until she found a young woman, slightly older than herself, laying on the ground surrounded in a pool of her own blood.   
  
::This could be a trap. No on e could lose that much blood and still be alive.:: thought the Raven-one as she cautiously approached the girl.   
  
"Mmmmmmmmmuh," the groan rang out again. ::Someone's here I know it. If I could just speak or move.:: Stacey thought.   
  
::The face and hair. Something is entirely familiar about it. The color, the way it falls… I don't know but, she might be the key to my identity.:: The raven-one looked at her watch and knew she had to get back to the Safe House, so she did what she could for both herself and the girl, before half-dragging, half carrying the girl away towards the Safe House.   
  
  
"Ok, that's the last of the bombs," Jabre said as he turned the van around. "Now I need to get back." Jabre continued driving down the road. Suddenly he slammed on the breaks as two figures stumbled into the road. When he saw the one standing had long black hair he realized it was his friend.   
  
"Rei! What happened?" he said as he walked up to her. He tried to help her back to the car, but she wouldn't let go of the bundle that began under her right arm and extended about three feet on the ground behind her. "Just let that thing go."   
  
"It's not a," the raven-one stopped. She was quite out of breath. "thing. It's." after walking through the woods for hours the dragger had grown very tired and the victim had stopped moaning. "It's a woman, or at least it was."   
  
"Well lay her out," Jabre said with a disgusted look. "You and your compassion."   
  
The raven-one shook her head. "No," she said. "It wasn't compassion that made me save her… She just looked so familiar that…"  
  
Jabre stretched the person out while the raven-one sat by. He tested the tangled body for pulse and breath, and at last proclaimed she lived. "Now let's get you both up the Rebel hospital. There will be so many critical people and busted arms no one will mind two more.   
  
  
"It's really too bad about that new pilot," Duo said as they sat sewing and bandaging each other up. "We could have used his help, but no. He had to get himself done in, and in the first battle. Duo shook his head. "The stupidity of some pilots!"   
  
  
"Well, well. It seems we can no longer predict the moves of our allies my dear wife," Zechs said as she scrolled damage reports on one window, and the casualty lists on the other.   
  
"It seems so, but from the ramblings of some of the patients it seems," Noin was cut off as Zechs replied.   
  
"That other, new, Gundam was involved," Noin looked up and met his eyes. "So who is it?" he murmured.   
  
"I wish I know. I really wish I knew," she said quietly.  
  
  
At the hospital the two girls received care; however, they were not admitted. "Gun shot to the chest. Critical condition. Probably in shock." As they wheeled the two girls away from Jabre he found a corner of the waiting room to wait for news of his young friend and her new doll.   
  
She just doesn't know when to stop! He thought to himself, I'm not taking that girl thing home!   
  
  
After three hours in surgery the nurse came out feeling glad. They had saved the gunshot victim. Wait a minute! She thought in a panic, How in the middle of a mobile suit battle, would one acquire a gun shot wound? That is most curious, I must ask The General, he should be in recovery room 2A. She walked down the hall to the correct room and quietly slipped in. "General Yuy?" she asked.   
  
"Yes?" he said with out looking up from his laptop. "Make it quick."  
  
"Would it be possible for a gunshot wound to have been received in the last battle?" she asked the man.   
  
"No," he said as he finally looked up. "Why?"  
  
"A particularly gruesome one was brought in. The girl"  
  
"What? Where was she shot?" Heero cut the wearied nurse off.   
  
"Very near the heart. In a normal body it would have killed her, but hers was slightly shifted around.   
  
"Will she make it?" Heero asked sharply.   
  
"Yes. She will," The nurse said before leaving the room quickly.   
  
Blast! Heero thought, It has to be my sister! No one else would have been in a position to be shot with a regular bullet! Heero closed the laptop and made his was to the nurse's station. I always finish what I start, he thought fiercely. She will be dead by the end of the day!   
  
  
Ok ok ok, short, but… well, I thought it might be a nice place to stop…..  
  
~Mel  



	6. The End of Dead Rising

Blackbird   
Final Seg of Dead Rising   
D/C I don't own GW!   
  
==Two Months Later===   
  
"My night again," Wufei said as he took duty outside. He watched as the lights went out in the trainees' dorm. He walked along quietly. He went about a mile when he heard a scuffle behind one of the houses, just outside the Rebel compound.   
  
He pulled his gun up slightly and clicked the safety off. Then he headed towards the sound. As he rounded the corner he saw two familiar hair colors: the black of his dead wife's, and the brown of General Yuy's. "Stop!" he shouted and ran towards the three struggling figures, the third was lost in shadow. When he came close he shot the shadowed one. He noticed the one he thought was Heero, was really Heero's 'sister.' ::He took her to her death! He wouldn't let a spy live, even if she was blood!::   
  
"Please," begged a familiar voice. "Go to the house behind you. Ask for Mark" the sound came from Meiran.   
  
::That voice, it is not my wife's! :: "Alright," Wufei said. ::Even though they are playing some sort of game, these weak women need help:: He ran to the back door and pounded, all most immediately a voice answered from within.   
  
"Yes?" it was male.   
  
"Is there a Mark here?" called Wufei into the house.   
  
::Mark?:: Thought Jabre from inside the house. ::Who would know --- Meiran:: Even his mind stumbled on the word. It didn't fit her. "Alright," he called as he unbolted the door and stepped out into the night.   
  
When he saw what had happened he picked up the unknown girl. She had been in and out of consciousness, but not awake enough to say anything. To Wufei he said, "Come bring my sister into the house."   
  
Wufei did as he was asked and carried the woman who looked like his wife into the dark house. "Who are you?" he asked when his burden had been laid on the couch. Wufei followed Mark down the hall to a door on the right. Heero's sister was placed on the bed before he spoke.   
  
"My name is Mark Christopher," Jabre said as he turned to the first aide supplies on top of the dresser. "This is my sister's house, and the woman on the bed is my wife." The words slipped out easily, the two almost siblings agreed, this was the best course. ::The words slip out so easily… as if they … are… right… No. I'm probably just imagining it.:: Thought Jabre as he finished with the woman and gathered supplies for his friend. "You must leave now. No telling what will happen."   
  
Wufei nodded, "You're right. I must get back to my patrol." Without another word he left through the back door.   
  
"He's gone Meiran," whispered Jabre as he began to care for her few wounds.   
  
"I … Knew him," she said. "But I don't know how."   
  
"Don't worry," he said giving her a large hug. "You will remember. I know it."   
  
  
"This report," Heero said. "Explain."   
  
Wufei knew what Yuy was speaking about, he head left nothing out of his report of the night's patrol. "I don't believe I need to."   
  
"This says you saw my sister and your wife." Heero responded tonelessly.   
  
Duo looked up, spaghetti noodles hanging from his mouth. After slurping them up he walked over to the Chinese pilot. Duo placed a forearm at the back of the mans neck. ::No, not a fever, doesn't sound drunk, so…:: "Give it over. I want, you can't hot it all!" Duo said hold out his hand. The other sin the room looked up, a little stunned.   
  
::Well,:: Heero thought, ::if it's not one thing with Duo it's another, I had better stop this now:: "Duo," Heero said slowly. "Wufei would never get high while on patrol or in battle. He knows he needs his wits about him."   
  
"But-" Duo replied dropping his arms.   
  
"No," came Sally's voice from the other room. Sally never raised her voice; they ran into the room. "This is not possible." Her eyes widened as the boys walked back to her room. Her eyes skimmed the screen then looked at each of the original pilots carefully. Picking up her laptop she said "Stay here," she closed the lid of her computer and continued, "I can't explain just yet." She ran out of the house, and sat in the yard typing fast and furiously.   
  
No one in Sally's bedroom moved an inch, not even to breath, then Cathrine finally asked. "What are we doing?" She began to walk out when a bullet flew by the edge of her face.   
  
"Sally said don't move," Dorothy said as she slide her gun back into her jeans. "That lady doesn't do anything, unless she has a very good reason."   
  
Cathrine sat on the bed. Being shot at was nothing new, but a panicked Sally was.   
  
  
::Please don't let this mean what I think it means.:: Sally was typing in the yard. She had discovered the big secret of the Gundams. ::They monitor everything including who the person likes and how much!:: She transferred all the files she could find on the successful pilots. (A/N: The one's we know and love!). As well as experiments A-Z (all unsuccessful), and current experiments 07, 09, 10, and 11. ::I can show this to no one, yet!:: Sally closed her laptop and ran back up the stairs. "Thank you."   
  
"What the hell?" Duo exclaimed. "Why did we wait here for you?"   
  
"I can't tell you that… Not yet. Don't ask why, but I could endanger your lives very easily," Sally replied a sad look on her face. Keeping things from her friends had never been one of her favorite past times.   
  
  
"You said he seemed familiar," Jabre said as he leaned on the counter, next to the sink. Meiran would walk and rinse the dishes, and Jabre would dry and put away. "So what's wrong?"   
  
"It… It … I don't know," she handed him the plate and grabbed a cup as she slammed her mouth shut.   
  
"Talk. Now." Was all he said as he took the plate wasily from her hands.   
  
"He was like … I don't know… More like you. Like a friend, but if he was … If I … Never mind," she stumbled over her words time and again. She stopped as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
"What? What? Do you remember anything?" he asked. He wiped the tear from her cheek gently.   
  
"Not anything specific just a feeling. Like he saved my life, but it wasn't worth anything to him," she handed him the cup and unstopped the drains.   
  
"So … maybe you weren't close as husband and wife," Jabre suggested.   
  
"And the child? If I gave birth, then why am I still as a youth?" she began cleaning the sink as he slipped the last glass into the cupboard.   
  
"I don't have an answer for that one." He smiled at her, "You really are too smart to have a boss like me."   
  
"I know," Meiran said. "come on I want to see if there's anything else about me under my print."   
  
::Someone has been messing with my files. They changed my fingerprint! Heh, these lack wits maybe able to outwit the squad, but they'll never deceive the whole force for long.:: A streak of information passed through the computer, it was too small for the computer to take immediate notice, but the user new it was there.   
  
::Oh my God!! They're screwing a test subject, one of my own!:: Another blip of information passed through the computer, the computer obeyed the command to destroy itself. The first streak barely got out in time.   
  
Meiran had passed out awhile ago, but Jabre remained awake. He had checked on the girl time and again. ::She won't fight until she knows who she is now… I've tried every -::   
  
Jabre's eyes grew large as his computer began switching sites of it's own violation. ::He needs a little bit of a push.:: Thought the person who was manipulating Jabre's computer.   
  
Jabre didn't touch the Lap Top from Hell, he went straight for the phone line and unplugged it. ::Damn! This is a brand new computer! It shouldn't be acting like this!:: He thought.   
  
::You little idiot!:: Thought the girl. ::You just locked me inside your computer!::   
  
Jabre slipped the electric plug from the wall, and the computer screen went blank. ::Ack! I've never --- I need sleep!!:: Jabre picked up his little "sister" and carried her across the living room, down the hall, and to her room. He left her lying on the bed quietly and walked across the hall to the other girls room.   
  
He sat by the girl's bedside. He hadn't told his sister that he had discovered her friends identity. "Stacey Lowe," he murmured. "It's very pretty. You need to wake up thought." He was silent for a while.   
  
"She needs to know who she is. You… she thinks that you know. Please wake up soon," Jabre said quietly. Then on an impulse he leaned over and kissed her lips softly.   
  
Stacey felt trapped within herself. ::It's that voice again, the man's Why does he talk to me? I can never…:: Stacey's thoughts trailed off. ::What-:: Then, for the first time in three weeks, Stacey saw light and color. However, there seemed to be a large shadow in the way. Stacey tried to raise her arms to push him away, but found she couldn't.   
  
Jabre felt a subtle change in the body beneath him. He pulled back. His eyes opened wide in shock when he saw her blue eyes. He had known what color they were, but this was much different.   
  
::Oh my God! He was kissing me!:: Her eyes widened in shock. She again tried to raise her arms to jump, move, anything, but stay pliant beneath his man she didn't know. ::I can't move. I … I… I …!:: Her thought began to slow down to a stop.   
  
Jabre pulled back farther, but didn't relax. ::Why does she just stay there, not moving?:: "How long have you been awake?"   
  
::Ok. I will accept this. I can't move. Can I talk?:: "I … I …" ::Ok, I think I can.::   
  
"What?" Jabre said hearing the fright in her voice.   
  
"I can't move. I think I'm paralyzed," the dirty blonde said.   
  
"What?" Jabre's mind had gone nutty. It wasn't doing anything he asked of it. "Ok," he took a breath. "Do you feel this?" He reached over and placed a hand where he thought her leg was.   
  
She tried to shake her head, and when she discovered she couldn't she say "No."   
  
::Ok. What do I do now? Where prepared for almost anything.:: Jabre leaned back silent for a few minutes. He then moved so fast that Stacey could not follow with her eyes. She blinked when she heard the gunshot. Her first instinct was to run, but she could not. ::Anyone who can remain calm when an unknown person shoots at them is either highly trained, or truly paralyzed.:: Jabre slipped his gun back into its holster and sat down.   
  
Stacey blinked again. ::He must be testing me! The typical male! Well, there is no hope if he's the one taking care of me.:: But Stacey had thought to soon for just then the door opened and a black-haired, bleary eyed, VERY furious devil stood there.   
  
"What they hell do you think you're doing? Or better yet, who the hell do you think you are?" the dark haired woman walked into Stacey's view completely. She was about the same height as the man she was yelling at, but they had different skin tones. Hers was very pallor, and his was quite dark. Her hair flowed past her butt down almost to her ankles. The small thing appeared to have tumbled from bed into the room. "You shoot guns off, when some of us haven't had any sleep in seventy-two hours!"   
  
"I'm sorry. But look," Jabre said. He didn't want to get her so mad she couldn't sleep. When he saw she would not do as asked he physically turned her around to face the woman on the bed. "She woke up."   
  
This did not seem to please the girl. "You're telling me," she dais with a deadly calm voice. "That you were shooting at something more familiar to me than my own husband?" Her spick was so quick he didn't have time to back away from the fist racing towards his face. ::MEN! Always trying new tricks, even if they don't involve a bed!::   
  
Stacey, on the bed, thought something seemed familiar about her appearance, if not her attitude. ::Blackbird? Has she finally flown the coop?:: Voicing her conclusions she sayd "Blackbird, calm down. We don't need your screaming to make things worse."   
  
The one standing turned to Stacey in a heart beat and simply said, "I am not Blackbird. I am…" she paused for a long fortifying breath, "Meiran Chang."   
  
::Meiran Chang, Meiran. It doesn't fit her:: "No. You're lyingYour name could not be Meiran Chang," Stacey stared at her.   
  
"How can you know this? Stand and answer me," said the devil with the black hair, and a bright blue t-shirt.   
  
Stacey smiled. "I would," she said. "Raise and greet you. However, I am paralyzed at the moment. That is what he was testing when you woke up. As for the knowing, I truly don't know. You just aren't Meiran."   
  
Meiran smiled and asked, "Do you want to sit up?" she pushed Jabre out of the way when Stacey answered affirmatively. Meiran's arms were aching after she pulled Stacey into a sitting position and arranged her body. She turned to Jabre and unleashed her tongue again. "Well, don't just stand there. She if she wants food or drink. Me? I'm going back to sleep!" Then she stomped from the room, and slammed the door.   
  
"I'm fine. What's your name?" Stacey said from the bed. ::Why do I feel as if I am connected to this man? He means nothing to me. I must remember that! I will remain here only as long as needed. Then I will disappear.::   
  
"My name is Jabre. Yours is Stacey. I can hold my own," Jabre began to check her wounds again. ::Please don't let her ask about the kiss! I don't want her think I'm perverted. What the frill am I thinking? Why do I care what she thinks?:: As he completed his wound check he answered his own question. ::For some miracle of a reason, you identify with her and you can completely relax around her, as you never can around anyone else. Not ever your honorary sister, Meiran.::   
  
"So, why did you kiss me?" Stacey inquired looking at him expectantly. When Jabre didn't answer she said "Jabre?" ::I wish I knew why…and … I think I want him to repeat it.   
  
::Why did I kiss her?:: Jabre thought. It just seemed right. Like, that was how you always woke a sleeping beauty.:: "Honestly?" Jabre asked. "Because you appeared to need it. Youlooked so settled. I thought you needed shaking up!" He sat on the edge of the bed and asked "How did you get a bullet through your chest and into your spine?"   
  
Stacey raised her eyebrows at the subject change, but didn't comment on it. "Technically, my friend shot me because I spooked her." ::My first instince was to tell this man the truth. I can not do that. I must protect the Rebels at all costs!::   
  
::Something,:: Jabre thought, ::doesn't ring quite true, but… Oh well. It's late, we all need our sleep.:: "Ok, well, I think everyone needs a bit of sleep. So good night."   
  
  
::Ok, ok. It's seven o'clock, and I got how many hours of sleep? Three or Four?:: Meiran woke up and climbed into the shower, ::No, no, no. That's just wishful thinking! I only got an hour and a half.::   
  
""What about the new girl? How do I feel about here? I know she's really familiar, but I just can't place here!::   
  
She continued thinking on this as she climbed from the shower. She dressed quietly and quickly. ::Well, let's see. Before I completely foul my mood, what's for breakfast?:: She peaked into the fridge and pulled out three eggs, the package of bacon, and the loaf of bread. She began cooking bacon as she ran downstairs for some fresh oranges. When she came back up she flipped off the back and pulled out the orange squeezer. ::Let's see, eight now, breakfast will probably be ready be ready in fifteen minutes.:: After squeezing fresh orange juice she piled the bacon on to a plate, and began cooking the eggs in the same pan, before starting the toast.   
  
When breakfast was finally ready she began pushing a small cart filled with two meals. Hers was in the kitchen. She knocked quietly on Jabre's door before opening it. When she saw he wasn't awake she slipped out of her sneakers and tip toed across the floor.   
  
When she jumped on top of him, while he was under the covers, she began to tickle him awake. "Come on, wake up!"   
  
Jabre woke up and started laughing. When he was awake enough he grabbed her waist and began to tickle back. Finally they tthere were both out of breth they began to relax, "You know, child, I didn't get much sleep last night. Your going to be the death of me yet."   
  
Meiran just smiled and said, "Breakfast is ready. You better eat before it gets cold." She got up and set it on his desk. "I'm going to check on Stacey. Eat, you made me, now I'm making you." With that she left Jabre to eating. He walked over to his laptop and began to eat as he sat down. ::Well let's see if things are different this morning.:: He opened the laptop.   
  
  
::What time is it? Ok, its 8:45. No one will be up yet.:: The person suddenly popped with interest. ::What's this? He's letting me up, but apparently not out.:: She began putting into action what she had been wanting to do for a week. ::No, no, no. It hasn't been a week and a half, but barely an hour and a half.::   
  
Suddenly on the screen there appeared a woman, slightly younger than he. She looked remarkably like Meiran. ::Is this a joke? Is she rigged?:: His face began to look angry. ::She knows she not to mess with my laptop!::   
  
A voice spoke then, apparently coming from the speakers. "Listen to me. Just relax. That girl is not the one to mess with the computer. I am."   
  
"And just who the frill are you?" His anger had not abided, Meiran messing with what was his was bad enough, but a stranger doing it was worse.   
  
"I am Meiran Chang. The girl who you think I am is the one and only Relena Peacecraft Darlian. She was supposedly "Killed" in an "accident," five years ago. Go on look her up," said the voice, which, surprisingly, matched the picture.   
  
He logged on and looked up the name, and when he came across the picture he froze. The eyes, they were exactly the same. Even though the color was different, anyone who knew either of them would be able to see it.   
  
::The hair is wrong, the color of the eyes too.:: said an annoying little voice inside him. ::Yes,:: he answered it, ::but its easy to get permanent dye and contacts. She wouldn't even know about it.::   
  
"Do you see what I mean?" came the computer's voice.   
  
"Alright," he said careful to keep his voice toneless. "But what happened to you?"   
  
A small video box popped up in the corner with her in it. "I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know that I am purely machine now. The face and body you see before you were destroyed long ago." She paused. "The last thing I remember was being in my mobile suit, and test running it, before an explosion, then my memory switches to as you see me now."   
  
"Alright," he said again.   
  
"Well, I must be off. I don't want to be stuck in your computer. And I need to give the rebels some information," she said then the box disappeared.   
  
Downloading everything he could find on the sister of his heart, took an entire CD, but he thought it was worth it. Then he grabbed his laptop and ran down the hall to Stacey's room. Knowing she would be force-feeding the girl if she had to, and of course forgetting to eat herself.   
  
::She's going to need food before I tell her the news.:: So he ran back to the kitchen and managed to carry his laptop, her breakfast, and his excitement at both the news and seeing Stacey down the hall to the woman's room.   
  
  
"Come on, eat," he heard Mei - no - Relena's voice coming from the room. "I promise it won't kill you. That's a good girl."   
  
He waltzed in and set up his laptop, then bodily dragged Relena to her own breakfast taking Stacey's utensils from Relena's hands and began feeding Stacey. "You both need your food, so don't start. I'll feed her. You do yourself!"   
  
They talked quietly over breakfast. Discussing how to get her into the hospital for a few full evaluations. They discussed her possibilities for losing the paralyzation and Relena's (who they were still calling Meiran) chance of finding her true identity.   
  
When they had finished Relena took the dishes to the kitchen, and Jabre set up the computer. Stacey was silent, when Relena entered the room again. ::Well,:: Jabre thought, ::let's do a little experiment. What if I call her by her real name?:: She had started checking Stacey's wounds and he waited for a minute until she pulled back, then he said, "Come here. I've something to show you Relena."   
  
She looked at him sharply just before memories flooded her. She remembered her childhood. She remember a lot, but it got really fuzzy when she turned fifteen. Then she fainted.   
  
  
"Blast! The chip is completely fouled!" Said the man behind the mahogany desk. His computer showed everything Relena had remembered until she suddenly fainted; of her own self this time.   
  
He began making plans to fix the mistake made by his men.   
  
  
"Come on, wake up!" Jabre had pulled her into his lap. "Relena, you wake up right now!"   
  
"Stop," Stacey said. "She'll be fine, all she did was faint."   
  
Jabre looked up. "Yes," he said, "of course."   
  
"Put her up here next to me," Stacey said.   
  
After complying Jabre told Stacey what had happened as he had eaten breakfast that morning. A few minutes later the sleeping woman began to moan quietly. "Ouch, my head. I remember my childhood, and my name is truly Relena Darlian-Peacecraft. I'm still missing a big chunk of my life, and for the moment, I think it's better if I don't try to fill it in." She climbed off the bed. "I'm going to need blond hair dye, and blue contacts." The group continued making plans.   
  
==Two Weeks Later==   
  
"Heero. You turn," Trowa hollered. No one asked what. It was his turn for day patrol and so he trose and left the safe house. As he walked his thought drifted towards Relena. Suddenly he felt something collide with him. It was hard enough to knock him off his feet. Then as he jumped back up he saw who it was - Relena!   
  
  
Well? Your opinions? Did any of you see this coming? Oh just wait, it gets better… *grins* Yes, I have it hand written out, HOWEVER, it gets too confusing for even my close friends to follow, soooo, I have to revise it.   
  
Please RnR, I know it's been a while, but… yeah…   
  
Have you noticed I like kill-not-killing people off? Please RnR with your suggestions on anything. Or RnR on your interpretations of my diary… yes this IS my diary.   
  
Ok, for those of you that are already confused, here's what's happened so far…   
  
The five original Gundam pilots, along with Hilde, Cathrine, Dorothy, and Sally, are in one Safe House. They are known as the rebels, mostly for their tactics. Their opponents are Sapphire, and a corrupt sect of ESUN, yet to be named (hint hint). Sapphire is a group of space colonies that are… Crazy, psychotic, and it will be explained why.   
  
Now Relena was supposedly killed in a shuttle accident, now she is believed to be the woman first known as Reiyna.   
  
Reiyna Yuy is the ORIGINAL Heero Yuy's daughter. She lived with Dr. J as a child and knows Heero and his sister. She was code named Blackbird; the reason is given in the story at some point. She was supposed dead long ago.   
  
Marissa is was the girl whose only memory of the name Reiyna Yuy is calling herself. She doesn't give out her real name, because she is afraid someone is looking for her. She was picked up by Cathrine and taken to the rebel's Safe House.   
  
Marissana was Stacey's cover name.   
  
Stacey is Heero's sister. She was killed in a freak accident, but evidently wasn't dead. She was trained by Sapphire, and was sent to spy on the rebels, but now, she's with Relena and Jabre, and paralyzed from the neck down.   
  
Jabre is Relena's friend from her years training; I know I didn't mention him. He has to appear to be kidnapped because he works in the corrupt sect of ESUN, even though he is not evil.   
  
Meiran is a computer program, like in Reboot. Sort of. Or Digimon. When she died, well, you'll see.   
  
Well, I THINK that's everything, but we'll see. Oh, and a special thanks to Glitch, Tramper, Lord 0f Morning, and Heero's Kitty. I couldn't have posted with out them being there…


End file.
